My invention is energy related, for the purpose of fuel conservation. It controls the effective drive reduction ratio of a power train having a continuously variable or step change transmission, such as are broadly used in various agricultural and nonagricultural vehicles and machinery, and especially the agricultural tractors.
The invention specifically utilizes a transmission monitor/control microprocessor for a variable ratio power train, primarily effective to automatically adjust the drive reduction ratio so that engine power at all levels is produced at a brake specific fuel consumption (BSFC) of substantially minimum pounds (or Kg) of fuel per horsepower hour (or KWH).
As background thereto, the material information includes but is not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,829, 4,180,979, 4,091,617, 4,158,290 and especially the (US) Society of Automotive Engineers Paper No. 780465 relating to BSFC and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,938.